Five Nights at Freddy's: Restoration
"The Golden Shine of Terror" Note: This game takes place after FNAF3, but I made this up before FNAF4, SL, or 6 came out, those do not apply to its story. About The game takes place in the FNAF2 location, but remodeled. The vents in the office are higher on the walls, close to the ceiling. It also isn't as cluttered, as the posters and other equipment are gone. There are also a few more rooms, including 2 storage rooms. In the vents and the hallway are built-in gates. A chain-link gate will be lowered down over their respective entrance when used, preventing the animatronic from getting in. It is unknown why all the animatronics are golden. Animatronics * Golden Toy Freddy ** A replacement for Fredbear and/or Golden Freddy. He will act like Chica, slowly approaching in the hall. When he gets close and the lights flicker, close the gate. * Golden Toy Bonnie ** A replacement for Spring Bonnie, who has Purple Guy's corpse ensnared in it. He can come through either vent. * Golden Chica ** She tended to break down a lot. She will appear in the hall. She will start approaching you slowly. If she gets right by the entrance to the office and the lights start flickering, shut the gate. * Golden Toy Chica ** Was said to be a replacement for Golden Chica if she broke down, due to her frequently breaking down. When not in use, she is stored in Storage Room 2. She can appear in either vent or the hall * Golden Mangle ** Like Chica, Golden Mangle breaks down a lot. Except for Mangle, it's even worse *** She will try to emit a signal that will scramble your gate system and camera. Recharge the Signal Jammer every once in a while. She might also try to enter your office. You can't see her, but you can hear the static coming from her. Listen carefully. Where the source of the sound is,is where she is * Golden Puppet ** He will come through the left vent. When you hear the sound of a music box playing, shut the vent. * Springtrap ** Harboring the Purple Guy's soul and rotting corpse, this monstrosity is kept in Storage Room 1. He can appear in the right vent or hallway. * Golden Freddy ** This mysterious animatronic (if you can even call him one) is left in Storage Room 1 * Darkened Henry ** What's left of Henry, now in an animatronic suit. You will mostly only see a silhouette of him. If you see glowing eyes in the hallway, quickly shut the door. If he gets in your office, the power will go out, you will see his silhouette along with glowing eyes, and creepy music will play in the background. The clock and night display will glitch, and he will kill you. Nights Night 1 On this night, Golden Toy Freddy, and G. Toy Bonnie are active "Hello? Hey. This is Henry. I run the company now. Anyway, Welcome to the new and yet again improved, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Or Fredbear's Family diner. I am not sure which one to use. Anyway, the animatronics might move around and try to get into your office...That's just how they are, I guess. Anyway, to prevent them from coming in, as we're not sure what they'll do to you, and honestly, we don't really wanna find out, you have these gates. They will lower a reinforced chainlink fence over the hallway or vent they're in. We couldn't get any of those security doors, but there was this useless reinforced chainlink fence lying around, so we had to improvise. The gate mechanism is...flawed. It will automatically pull up the fence once shut. We installed a locking mechanism to fix it, but don't keep it down too long or else it will snap, and you can't use any of the gates. I have to go. Something's going on."Category:HenryTheCyberCommandant's Games Category:Alternate universe